LA MISMA INTENSIDAD
by YUE AMARR77
Summary: Kat, te amo, y porque te amo he decidido dejarte en libertad.ONE-SHOT "Esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia


La misma intensidad

Esta es la historia de un chico y una chica, al chico lo llamaremos Peeta, aunque le podemos decir Peet que es como sus amigos le dicen, a la chica la llamaremos Katniss o Kat como le gusta referirse a sí misma.

Peet era un chico lindo, sí, todo lo que una chica pudiera querer aunque este chico nunca había estado enamorado, no hasta que la conoció a ella. Peet era un chico guapo, corrijo, era **"el chico guapo"**, aunque él no tenía mucha conciencia de ello, sin embargo lo mejor de Peet no era su altura, o su cuerpo fuerte y cálido, o sus cabellos dorados cayendo en ondas sobre su frente, o sus ojos color de cielo, lo mejor de Peet era su sonrisa, una sonrisa hermosa que nacía en su alma se proyectaba en sus ojos y de sus ojos baja a su corazón y luego, su corazón la disparaba sobre esos labios tan lindos que nunca antes habían besado a una mujer, pero él quería esperar, sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano a su vida y cuando ella llegara, le regalaría un primer beso que nunca regaló a nadie, sería solo para ella.

Kat, era una chica tranquila, no muy sociable pero si sensible, sin saberlo muchos chicos la consideraban bonita, más que bonita, ella era naturalmente guapa, pero lo mejor de Kat no era su figura menuda, esbelta y bien proporcionada, o su sedosa y espesa mata de cabello castaño que caí formando ondas obscuras y brillantes por su espalda, lo mejor de Kat eran sus ojos, preciosos ojos grises porque ese par eran dos ventanas a su corazón, un corazón con tanto amor que se desborda tranquilo formando un rio de agua viva que dejaba encantado a cualquiera que por fortuna bebiera aunque fuera un pequeño sorbo de él.

Kat quería encontrar a ese chico especial, sabía que en algún momento lo conocería, pero ella estaba impaciente, no podía esperar, así que lo buscó y buscó, en su búsqueda le rompieron el corazón algunas veces, ella rompió también algunos; un día conoció a alguien, ese alguien que entró como un vendaval a su vida para instalarse por un tiempo en su corazón.

Y esa parte de la historia comenzó con un día en que unas amigas de Kat hablaban de un muchacho al que ella no conocía, al muchacho lo llamaremos Gale- por decirle de algún modo-. Cuando le hablaron de él tuvo un presentimiento, una corazonada de que sería alguien en su vida, y cuando lo conoció lo supo, parecían tener tantas cosas en común y extrañamente, lo que ella presintió se hizo realidad, al verse se reconocieron, ambos amaban el bosque, la poesía, y reir, claro, no todo era maravilloso, él hablaba de revolución, ella de paz, el de lucha y ella de acuerdos, con el tiempo, sus diferencias los fueron separando, poco a poco hasta que el lazo se hizo débil, pero había mucho amor en el corazón de ella y a pesar de todo, ella consideró la posibilidad de espéralo aunque él hubiera decido regresar con Madge, la única chica que había dejado huella en él antes de conocer a Kat, aunque después de dejar a Kat, la huella de Kat nunca se borró.

* * *

A Kat le gustaba frecuentar el bosque pero aún era doloroso el recuero de Gale, por lo que decidió que de ahora en adelante su lugar favorito sería la pradera, suave, verde, tan llena de vida a su manera, ahí pasaba los días, amando a la pradera y la pradera también la amaba a ella, amaba su voz cuando cantaba, guardaba todos los secretos que le contaba, amaba las caricias que ella le daba a su verde pasto, y sobre todo la amaba porque Kat había decidido libremente amarla a ella, no era un simple gusto, era una elección y se sentía especial de haber sido elegida por ella, así que la pradera decidió darle un regalo a la niña de sus ojos.

En la pradera brotaron dientes de león uno nuevo cada día, ella amaba los dientes de león, le gustaba su flor, su color amarillo, también le gustaba soplar sus cipselas al viento, pidiendo en su interior "panadero tráeme buena suerte" y ver como viajaban a algún lugar desconocido, lejos del Distrito 12.

Katniss no sabía que la pradera la guiaba cuesta arriba de una colina donde podía ver todos los tonos naranjas del atardecer, la chica sabia apreciar la belleza de lo simple, eso la haría feliz, la pradera lo sabía, a Kat le gustaría tanto el atardecer como a aquel chico al que le gustaba ir a esa especie de mirador en la colina de la pradera, el llegaba a la hora el crepúsculo, parecía estático escuchando los secretos del silencio, esperando.

Un día, la chica llego a la colina, a la hora en la que muere el sol, lleno sus grises ojos de los colores del atardecer, agradeció a la pradera por la vista y se perdió un momento contemplando los tonos naranjas desaparecer, el dolor de su corazón cesó un poco esa puesta de sol.

El primer día que Peeta la encontró en la colina la miró a lo lejos, no la quería interrumpir, su corazón se detuvo por un momento y supo que era ella a quien estaba esperando, no se atrevió a hablarle, ella tampoco lo vio, solo veía el cielo teñirse de los colores del atardecer. Cada día daba un paso más hacia ella, hasta el día en que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, no lo había escuchado llegar, se percató de su persona al encontrarse con sus ojos que parecían decir tantas cosas en un lenguaje que no supo descifrar.

-Hola, soy Peet, y ¿tu?

-Soy Kat,- contestó la chica y continuo- bueno, yo ya me iba.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar un momento?- Por favor di que si, di que si, pensó el.

Ella dudó, no lo conocía, pero su sonrisa parecía decirle que podía confiar en él.

-¿Por qué no? será solo un momento.

El asintió, quedándose en un cómodo silencio, las respuestas llegarían con los días, llevaba tiempo esperándola, podía retrasar el conocer todas sus respuestas ahora que por fin la había conocido.

Con un suspiro murió por ese día el sol, ella se levantó, el solo preguntó:

-Kat, ¿te veré mañana?

-Tal vez- contesto ella, y se fue como el sol.

El espero impaciente el siguiente atardecer en la colina de la pradera, ella no llegó, tampoco el día siguiente, al tercer día él pensó –quizá tampoco sería en esta ocasión-.

Ella miró su espalda, y después de pensarlo una vez más se sentó a su lado.

El sintió su presencia, y cada célula de su cuerpo parecía vibrar de emoción, Kat había vuelto.

La chica, Kat, en un principio no era consciente de lo que la impulsaba a ir a esa colina de la pradera, le gustaba compartir el silencio y los ocres de la puesta de sol con Peeta, el de muchas formas era un sol, estaba siempre ahí, con su cálida sonrisa, ella no notaba la forma en la que él la miraba, como si quisiera abrazarla y llenarle el corazón del cálido fuego que había en el.

Peet, por su parte decidió acortar la distancia entre los dos, ella no lo notó primero fue el silencio, después una sonrisa, le siguió a eso un saludo hasta que un día le preguntó

-¿Qué tal tu día?-

* * *

Desde la última vez que se había encontrado con el habían pasado cuatro semanas, con todos sus días, horas, minutos y segundos, durante todo ese tiempo no podía olvidar aquella noche, fue su noche especial, era un día triste para Katniss, el primer aniversario de la muerte de su padre en un accidente en la mina, su corazón dolía tanto ese día, y ella lo había esperado en la colina de la pradera, pero el no llego antes de la puesta de sol, así que tuvo que contemplar sola su silenciosa muerte mientras la luna, con toda su belleza se coronaba como reina de la noche.

Kat, dejó escapar un suspiro, quizá era hora de marcharse antes que la obscuridad cubriera por completo el firmamento, así que dé un salto se levanto del fino pasto que cubría la colina de la pradera, alzo la mirada y lo vio ahí parado, el había estado ahí, ella no supo cuanto tiempo, su mirada parecía perdida en el cielo hasta que se detuvo en ella, y esa sonrisa de siempre nació de su corazón como un regalo para ella.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy- dijo la chica.

-Pensé que ya no te encontraría- dio el chico por toda respuesta.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?- cuestionó Kat.

- Tenía un compromiso- dijo el de forma parca.

-¿Compromiso?- contestó ella con un susurro, mientras el corazón se le encogía, quizá el se había cansado de esperar por su respuesta, posiblemente su compromiso habría sido con alguna chica.

-Yo- continúo Katniss desanimada- será mejor que me valla.

La preciosa chica comenzó su melancólica marcha, no quería que él la viera derramar lágrimas, cuando repentinamente fue consciente del suave pero firme agarre de una mano sobre su brazo.

-¿Me darás por fin hoy una respuesta?- escuchó de él.

Y como si fuera un colibrí buscando néctar en las flores de la pradera, su corazón parecía tener alas que batían de forma incesante mil veces por minuto, la dicha se posó en su corazón, el chico de la sonrisa encantadora la seguía esperando.

-Acepto- contesto ella- acepto ser tu novia.

La alegría se desbordaba en un par de ojos grises, el amor más grande e imposible se transmitían desde un par de ojos azules.

Y fue como por fin los dos estuvieran completos, no hacía falta nada más en el mundo más que sus cálidas manos entrelazadas mientras sus labios se reconocían al fin.

* * *

Todo era hermoso, cada día esperaban encontrarse en la colina de la pradera, el trascurrir del día llenaba de gozo su corazón ya que cada minuto era un minuto menos para verla a ella, porque cada segundo que transcurría significaba que pronto estaría con él.

EL chico y la chica vieron transcurrir las estaciones en la pradera que paso de ser florida y verde a ser solo verde, y después de un tiempo los verdes se convirtieron en ocres hasta que un día comenzó la primera nevada que vistió de alba los campos.

Esperaban con ansias la primavera, para que nuevamente la pradera se cubriera de dientes de león con ese color amarillo que significa renacimiento, mientras unían sus manos, sus labios y fundían su amor en un cálido abrazo, uno de esos que los hacía sentir como en casa.

Y con la primavera llegó aquella carta, la misiva que ordenaba a la madre de la chica prestar sus servicios como sanadora en un hospital ubicado en el Distrito Cuatro, no podía negarse, era una orden del Capitolio; sería necesario que la pequeña familia Everdeen se trasladara a vivir en el Cuatro, los boletos tenían fecha de salida, eran para el día siguiente.

Kat grito, lloro, enmudeció y finalmente corrió; Kat corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la pradera, ahí buscó refugio en su colina, lloró y lloro hasta que sintió que había llenado un océano, sintió una mano en su hombro, no tuvo que mirar quien era, sus amadas manos le darían el consuelo que su alma necesitaba, no quería dejar el Doce, pero más allá de dejar el distrito no lo quería dejar a él, la mitad de su vida y de su alma.

-No quiero irme- consiguió decir entre sollozos la chica.

-No quiero dejarte ir- dijo él mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

Así abrazados cada uno pensaba en las alternativas que tenían para seguir juntos.

El chico pensaba en matrimonio, sin embargo ninguno de los dos tenía la edad legal para casarse y aunque celebraran el tueste no se les permitiría vivir juntos. Ella por su parte pensaba en tomar su mano y correr, correr por el bosque, alejarse todo lo posible y comenzar una vida juntos.

Así entre cavilaciones el sol dio paso a las estrellas, y las estrellas se rindieron ante el nuevo amanecer.

La chica sabía que era hora de partir, por su parte el chico había tomado una determinación, en tiempos añejos había tenido que hacerlo. Esta ocasión tampoco era su tiempo, lo había sido solo por un corto tiempo, eso lo atesoraría hasta su muerte.

-Kat, es hora de que partas- dijo el chico sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón.

-Solo esperemos un minuto más- dijo ella anegada de lagrimas, quizá, si su amor era fuerte podrían sobreponerse a las circunstancias.

El la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y dijo:

-Kat, te amo, y porque te amo he decidido dejarte en libertad- escucho ella.

El chico posó sus labios sobre los de ella y le transmitió todo el amor que había en su corazón que nunca más volvería a sonreír.

La chica cerró los ojos sintiendo el amor de su chico, ella también lo amaba, debía decirlo antes de marcharse.

-Te amo Peet, con todo mi corazón.

Lentamente la chica abrió los ojos, Peet había desaparecido, y todo parecía haberse convertido en una pesadilla.

* * *

Todo estaba obscuro, el clima cálido y húmedo de la playa del Distrito Cuatro no ayudaba mucho a la recuperación de su alma, y las pesadillas eran incesantes cada noche desde el día que llegaron a ese deleznable lugar.

La pesadilla era la misma, Peeta haciéndose humo frente a sus ojos, por las mañanas prefería pensar que el solo fue un producto de su mente, solo un sueño, algo que nunca existió.

Pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que el dolor incesante de la herida de su pecho le recordaba que estaba abierta y que él existía y prefirió dejarla que luchar por ella.

No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a Peeta, de todas las emociones que era capaz de sentir el enojo era su favorita, le permitía no amar, no extrañar y sobre todo no llorar, el enojo hacía magia-pensaba Kat- el enojo la llevaba a fruncir el ceño y con el ceño fruncido era imposible derramar lágrimas, esas lágrimas que le recordarían que lloraba por él y le recordarían que él era real, que un día lo tuvo todo y lo perdió por las circunstancias.

Kat extrañaba la pradera, nada aquí era fresco y florido como ella, ahí en el Cuatro todo estaba cubierto de jungla, aun así encontró un bonito lugar en la playa en donde se sentaba cada tarde a ver los naranjas que adornaban la puesta de sol; un día, estando Kat en la playa conoció a un chico de cabellos cobrizos, el era muy guapo, estaba consciente de ello, pero la chica estaba enojada y además de enojada, ella estaba medio muerta en vida.

-Que tal chica, soy Finnick, y tu quien eres, ¿por qué tan enojada?

-Yo no estoy enojada- contestó ella secamente.

- A ¿no? Bueno, supongo que entonces fruncir el ceño es tu deporte favorito- dijo el acompañado de una carcajada- ¿Ya te vas?- continuo el al verla levantarse y comenzar a andar.

-Lo siento- dijo el- no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Es que no te lo he dicho- contestó ella mientras que se alejaba pensando en afrontar su batalla nocturna con las pesadillas.

El chico de cabello cobrizo sonreía, sabía que la había encontrado.

En tanto, en el Doce, dentro de una panadería todos los días trabajaba arduamente un chico con lindos ojos, pero que nunca más volvió a sonreír, vivía día a día, porque sabía que cada día era un día menos para estar con ella, no en esta vida, quizá después, tendría que ser paciente.

Kat estaba en la playa, tiraba conchas en las olas que llegaban a reventarse, no lo escucho llegar sin embargo su tortura diaria de cabellos cobrizos acababa de sentarse a su lado.

-Hoy tampoco me dirás tu nombre, chica de ojos grises- preguntó el.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- dio por respuesta ella.

-¿Sabes? Si me contaras por qué estas tan enojada quizá podría ayudarte, ya sabes siempre sirve desahogarse- dijo el sonriendo como siempre.

Y si, Kat sentía que se ahogada en su tristeza disfrazada de enojo, tal vez desahogarse con él podría servir, al fin y al cabo llevaba acompañándola tarde con tarde desde hacía seis meses, eran como alguna clase de amigos extraños.

-Yo vivía en el Doce- comenzó ella- mi familia era muy feliz hasta el día que murió mi padre, desde entonces siempre sentí que algo me hacía falta así que me empeñe en buscar el amor, un día conocía a Gale, pensé que él era el definitivo, pero nuestras diferencias nos separaron, no éramos el uno para el otro; el bosque era mi lugar favorito, pero después de terminar con Gale no quise volver, me lo recordaba demasiado así que cambie el bosque por la pradera, aprendí a apreciar cada uno de sus rincones, era un lugar mágico, ahí había una pequeña colina desde donde me gustaba contemplar el atardecer, fue en ese lugar donde lo conocí, y así como de poco a poco aprendí a amar a la pradera, así lo conocí poco a poco a él, hasta que un día el amor desbordo nuestros corazones y lo demás te lo puedes imaginar. Luego mi madre recibió la orden por parte del Capitolio de trasladarse junto con su familia al Cuatro, ella es sanadora y había sido asignada al hospital de aquí, desde entonces estoy triste pero sobre todo enojada, el ultimo día que nos vimos el dijo que me amaba, ¿lo puedes creer? me amaba a mí, Katniss Everdeen era merecedora del amor de Peeta Mellark-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos- después dijo que me dejaba en libertad, yo la tonta de Katniss Everdeen, que había pensado en dejarlo todo por el había sido burlada por el bicho ese de Mellark, y fin de la historia.

Después de eso, las lagrimas retenidas por la chica desde su partida del Doce, comenzaron a brotar hasta formar una lluvia salada que iría a parar en el mar, el chico de cabello cobrizo no la interrumpió, sabía que su corazón debía ser lavado de los amargos recuerdos, se quedó sentado junto a ella, escuchando el sonido de las olas del mar al romperse en la playa.

Pasado un rato el rompió el silencio y dijo:

-Kat, ¿puedo decirte Kat?¿Prefieres Katniss? Bien, no contestas, así que te diré Kat, me gusta más; ok Kat, hay ocasiones en que lo más evidente permanece invisible a nuestros ojos y creo que ese es tu caso.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de la chica de ojos grises.

- No te sigo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que lo evidente permanece invisible a nuestros ojos?- preguntó ella.

-A que los dos se aman pero de diferente forma- contestó el.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que te conté? Por supuesto que él no me ama, me dejó, no lucho, se dio por vencido- dijo ella nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Kat, la que no escucha eres tú, y claro que los dos se aman, de diferente forma pero con la misma intensidad, el te ama tanto que renuncio a ti para que tu familia estuviera en armonía, unida, apoyándose, como debe ser; por tu parte, tu lo amas tanto que hubieras renunciado a todo por seguir con él a pesar que sabias que eso no era posible.

La misma intensidad, eso era verdad-pensó Kat- lo sentía en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en el tiempo que pasaron juntos cada atardecer en la colina de la pradera; de diferente forma- eso también era real meditó la chica- el me ama, el siempre me amó, el renunció a mí por que me ama- pensó ella sintiendo paz por fin en su corazón.

Ahora resulta que Finn no es el cabeza hueca que yo pensaba- pensó Kat- bueno le debo una.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos la vio por fin sonreír y con asombro escucho:

-Katniss Everdeen, es un placer conocerte- dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

-Finnick Odair, el placer es mío- dijo el mientras tomaba su mano.

Su tiempo con la chica de ojos grises había comenzado y el nunca la dejaría marchar.

* * *

Dos vidas después

Esta es la continuación de la historia de un chico, al que llamaremos Peter, pero le podemos decir Pet, también, es la historia de una chica llamada Katherine, pero le podemos decir Kat.

El está otra vez ahí, en el mirador de la pradera, las estrellas brillan de una forma especial hoy, la luna se encuentra en plenilunio, está completa, tan brillante y hermosa, el campo que lo rodea huela a hierba fresca, a flores nocturnas, y tiene un presentimiento, solo sabe que será hoy, la luna está completa quizá él también lo esté por fin esta noche.

El cree que está un poco loco, en realidad no sabe a quién espera, pero sabe que es a alguien, otras noches, otras veces él ha estado aquí, se ha topado con visitantes, pero no los reconoció, sabe que no eran ninguna de ellas.

Pero hoy la luna parecía haber concertado una cita con Pet, parecía jalarlo con sus tenues brazos de luz blanquecina, atrayéndolo como un imán y aquí está el, esperando, el tiempo pasa, quizá solo haya sido su imaginación haciéndole una mala pasada, quizá ese alguien no existe.

Es entonces que escucha unos pasos sobre la suave hierba, su corazón late alocadamente quizá sea ella a quien espera, voltea para recibirla.

- Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien, no quería interrumpir.- dice ella con su cantaría voz.

La ve y se pierde en sus ojos, la ve y ella le permite mirar hasta el fondo de su alma, siente como si la luz de la luna se convirtiera en un fino lazo que los mantendrá unidos por siempre, sonríe, es ella a quien esperaba; ella baja la mirada, sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, parece querer marcharse, no puede dejarla ir, no de nuevo.

- No te vayas, quédate, te estaba esperando- el la ve, sabe que esta vez no la dejara marchar, estarán juntos por el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
